A Vampire's Rose: Part three
by angelofmusicanddarkness
Summary: Kain may have let Rose go, but what about her friends?


You stared out the window for a while after Kain had left. "That was very odd" you mumbled and closed the window. You moved over to your black leather couch and turned on the TV. One of your favorite shows was on MTV but you couldn't keep your mind focused on it. A vampire? In your house? A real live vampire! You sighed and grabbed your coat from the closet. "I gotta go tell Maya and Kat" you mumbled to yourself and walked out the door.

Maya looked down at the watch on her wrist "8:45, ok I've got fifteen minutes to get to Kat's house" she said picking up her pace as she walked down the almost deserted night street. A few cars passed now and then and every once a wall a lady jogging or a man walking his dog would pass her but other then that nothing. She came to the end of the street and began to turn the corner when the sound of a car coming to a sudden stop came from behind her. There was a pretty nice looking dark blue BMW a few houses away from her with a black cat in front if it.

"Get out of the way you fucking cat" the angry driver called and she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Oh I'm sorry sir that was my cat that got in your way" she lied to the driver and hurried to pick the cat up.

"well you have to be more freaking careful with your pets because..." the man started but she rolled her eyes and began to walk away with the cat.

"yeah, yeah I know" Maya said with a smirk "see ya" she walked around the corner she was going to go past in the first place and looked down at the cat in her arms "you poor thing, I'll take care of you until we find your owner but you have to be more careful on the streets" she said stroking the cat.

To her surprise the cat began to talk "You know I would love to stop and chat with you about safety hazards but I'm really hungry right now" Kain said, turning back into his human form.

Maya looked at him, speechless "w-what the...?" she stammered out.

"hi, I'm Kain. I'm a vampire. Now you know me, can we move along?" he asked stepping towards the girl. Maya stared at him, unable to make her body respond to anything she was telling it to do. "What? You're not even going to try to put up a fight?" Kain asked grabbing her. She still did nothing "That's fine, it makes it easier for me" he said brushing her black hair away from her neck.

You were walking down an alleyway that leads to Kat's house. "Maya should be there already" you said rounding one of the last corners. In the middle of the street was Maya with... "KAIN STOP!" you yelled to him. The man let go of Maya and looked towards you.

He cursed under his breath "Rose, do you know her?" he asked pointing to Maya

"yeah she's my..." Maya suddenly found herself and let out a shriek that seemed to echo for miles "friend" you finished running over to her "It's ok" you said, trying to calm her down.

Kain sighed and kept walking down the street "If you know her then I'll leave her alone" he said annoyed.

You watched him go for the second time today "thanks" you called before turning back to Maya "look, I'm sorry about that" you tried to explain but she stopped you

"that was a vampire! Do you know how much money we could make if we brought a vampire to one of the hunters!" Maya asked. Around your town some people were well away of vampires and the threats they posed to society. In an effort to protect everyone the police had set up a special branch of them that they called 'vampire hunters'. To you it just felt like some twisted up horror movie but now that you had seen a vampire you were beginning to think that maybe the force wasn't such a bad idea.

"No Maya that vampire could have killed you but he didn't. He saved you and you're going to turn him in without a second thought?"

Maya thought for a few seconds before saying "ahh...yeah!" and with that she was off down the street.

"Oh boy" you mumbled and ran after her.

_The longest chapter I wrote so far! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!_


End file.
